


honey, i wanna break you

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (VIXX) [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Jaehwan wanted, he did, he just hadn’t found exactly what he wanted yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YEAH PLS NOTE THIS ISN’T VAMP AU SRY. I know y’all are waiting but school lately has been sucking my soul out so plot-less porny stuff is all i can do with the lack of brain power i’m currently operating on. i’ve had feels for this scene for a long time and an anon recently asking me how exactly jaehwan acquired leo made those feels surge up again. so this happened. 
> 
> if y’all haven’t read the other keo in this verse, that can be found [here](http://inkin-brushes.livejournal.com/67672.html). it takes place after this, as this is sort of a backstory thing, so you could probably read them in either order, but i do think this is best read second.

"I don’t know why you like going to these things," Jaehwan grumbled as he and Wonshik walked into the auction house, the entrance grand and spacious. A servant scurried forward to take their coats, and Jaehwan barely noted it happening. "You’re too poor to afford anything in here." He grinned obnoxiously at Wonshik, who squinted at him.

"I like looking at pretty things," Wonshik muttered, cheeks turning red. He looked sharp today, in his uniform, his cropped military haircut. For all of Jaehwan’s teasing, Wonshik was doing well for himself.

"Pervert," Jaehwan happily singsonged, already flouncing out of the entranceway and towards the large staircase in front of them. There were a lot of people milling around, of various stations. It was the middle of selling season, so they were a little more lax about who they let in. Wonshik didn’t have a true title, which put him lower on the totem pole, but he didn’t stand out too much. There were other officers here, and even a few merchants, presumably here to buy items to resell on the other side of the narrow sea. Most of the crowd were people of about Jaehwan’s level, titled and wealthy enough to be snotty but not really part of the true upper crust. 

Wonshik was following Jaehwan up the staircase, their footsteps muffled in the chatter around them. "I’m not a pervert," Wonshik complained. 

"Oh?" Jaehwan said as they reached the second floor. A servant buzzed by them, holding a tray of some sort of little appetizers, and Jaehwan plucked one off the tray, shoving it in his mouth without pausing to examine exactly what it was. Bread, lamb, some kind of sauce. It was good. "Are you going to be looking at the furniture, then?" he said around his mouthful, gesturing to their right where he knew all the craftsmen would be selling their wares, beautiful creations made of wood from overseas, Jaehwan knew, inlaid with gems. There would be tables, chairs with silk cushions, bookshelves, all manner of pretty things, as Wonshik had said. "Or you could look at the paintings, the pottery. Really, the possibilities are endless."

Wonshik was turning redder. He didn’t reply to Jaehwan’s taunts, merely muttered, "Fucking swallow your food before talking." Before Jaehwan could reply, Wonshik was turning to the left, down the hall toward the more decadent items for sale, the wines, clothes, and toys. Wonshik was only interested in one of these things.

Jaehwan obediently chewed and swallowed his food as they made their way to the toy room. This end of the auction house definitely had more of Jaehwan’s sort of nobility; the ladies’ dresses grew more sumptuous as they walked, the gems hanging as baubles from their ears larger. The men were dressed in softer fabrics, delicately embroidered. Wonshik stuck out more here.

The toy room was large. The handlers were set up in rows, some of the toys made to sit in display, others made to stand. The vast majority of them were in plain white or black robes, as was the custom. One of the handlers was having a heated debate with a man in an awful purple jacket about the price of one of his toys. Jaehwan could catch phrases from the argument over the general hum of chatter, but that was fairly par on course. 

Wonshik slipped through the crowd, going to the far row. Jaehwan knew he’d go down every row, look at every toy, but he wouldn’t buy one. He never did. 

Despite Jaehwan’s teasing, he knew Wonshik _could_ afford to buy a toy, he simply opted not to. When Jaehwan had asked why, when he so clearly wanted one, Wonshik had shrugged and said that he simply hadn’t found one that really sparked anything in him. Jaehwan understood the feeling. He wanted a toy, in a vague way, but they were all very generic. They came in many variations, but they were all this sort of inoffensive beauty, their personalities mostly carbon copies after all the training. 

Jaehwan wanted, he did, he just hadn’t found exactly what he wanted yet.

He’d give this year’s lot a cursory glance, what was left of them. Last year there’d been booming sales for toys, but this year it seemed people were pickier, judging by the amount of stock left. That meant lower prices one would hope.

Jaehwan followed Wonshik to the far row, browsing past averted face after averted face. The toys were always made to keep their eyes on the floor unless otherwise instructed, as was respectful. Some of the handlers tried to cajole Jaehwan into taking closer looks, but he ignored them. He didn’t need to, he could see the toys’ faces well enough. Pretty, pretty, pretty, they were all pretty, and it tended to sort of blur very early on.

He passed Wonshik, barely a quarter of the way down the row, and Jaehwan rolled his eyes at the back of his head. Jaehwan didn’t know how Wonshik could take _forever_ to look at the toys, was he counting their pores? Lord only knew. Jaehwan would be done looking before Wonshik was even done with the first row, and this year there were four. 

The wine room tended to have free samples. Jaehwan would do that after he was done here and waiting for Wonshik to fucking finish. 

For the nth time Jaehwan wished Sanghyuk had been able to come, but his parents hadn’t let him. Jaehwan let himself have a little giggle over that. Probably for the best, since Sanghyuk talked a big talk but if he were truly here, he’d probably walk around redder than a tomato. 

"Why are my two best friends a sad little virgin and a perverted military officer?" Jaehwan asked a female toy. She didn’t reply, didn’t look at him. She was pretty, just to be redundant. Very short. Not Jaehwan’s type. Jaehwan liked tall. He wasn’t so much bothered by gender, but he knew he wanted someone who he didn’t have to crouch down to see. 

The toy’s handler had noticed him staring and seemed to perk up, so Jaehwan hastened to leave, not wanting to be dragged into a some spiel about what a great toy the girl was. He wasn’t buying her. 

First row, second row, third. Jaehwan contemplated giving up early and just going to the neighboring room for the wine. He was parched. Window shopping for superfluous things was very exhausting indeed.

"I am such a spoiled piece of shit," Jaehwan sighed to himself. He shoved past a gaggle of middle aged ladies with awful pink feather headpieces. He recognized one as Lady Ardel, who was friends with his mother, and she gave him a look that implied she would be informing his mother that he had been here. 

"You’re here too!" he said to her, making a few other people turn to look. The toy nearest Jaehwan flinched, which concerned Jaehwan as to the type of training it had endured. He made a mental note to speak to Lord Suho about that bill regarding restrictions on a toy’s training methods. 

Lady Ardel simply _harrumphed_ at him, and her and her feathered friends bustled off. It made Jaehwan smile, a little bit, even though he knew his mother would titter at him over tea the next time he saw her because of this.

By the time he reached the end of the third row, he was ready to get out of there. Sweat was prickling at his hairline. The crowd of people in the room, though large, was making it warm and humid. 

There was a handler speaking to a Lady very near to Jaehwan’s right, elaborating on one of his toy’s specific ratings. Jaehwan gave the toys a cursory glance, and his eyes caught on one. It wasn’t one of the ones this handler had chosen to display front and center, but rather was placed off to the side and behind, a little.

Jaehwan flicked a glance at the handler, who was still engaged with the woman, and decided he could take a closer look without being assaulted by a sales pitch. He slipped forward, stepping neatly between two toys at the front, stopping in front of the toy who had caught his eye.

The toy was tall, taller than Jaehwan, which Jaehwan appreciated, but that wasn’t unusual per se. It was favorable for male toys to be tall, so they often stood at around the same height as Jaehwan, despite his own height being nothing to sneeze at. This toy’s build wasn’t a sort commonly seen on the market, though. Where Jaehwan was slight, shoulders slim, this toy’s shoulders were broad, the sash around his waist simply accentuating his sturdier build rather than making him look smaller. Perhaps that was what had caught Jaehwan’s attention. Toys, regardless of height, tended to be sort of waify, as was the fashion, or at least, they _tried_ to be waify. There was none of that in this toy. He was very solid. Unashamedly so, from what Jaehwan could see. The robes the toy was wearing didn’t show his legs, nor did they show the extent of his muscle definition, but Jaehwan was willing to bet everything matched. The bit of chest Jaehwan could see had a slight divet, hinting at a toned body beneath. 

Jaehwan stepped even closer, glancing up at the toy’s face. He wasn’t as pretty as the other merchandise around them, not in the right way. He had a strange fullness to his cheeks that Jaehwan didn’t find wholly unappealing, but he knew many others wouldn’t appreciate such a trait. His mouth was cute though, small and slightly pouty. 

"Hmm," Jaehwan muttered to himself. He flicked a hand out, grabbing the tag that was hanging around the toy’s neck. It was just the basic information, the resume, of a sort. Number, age, years in training and ratings and such.

Jaehwan skimmed it, his eyebrows raising when he saw the toy’s age. Twenty-four. That was very old for a toy to be on the market still. Jaehwan glanced farther down, and saw that he’d been in training for six years, and as of two years ago had gone up on the market. So he’d _started_ training when he was sixteen, which was when most toys were finishing up. And then he’d had two subsequent season of no bites. It wasn’t a huge surprise, he’d gone up for sale several years out of the usually desired age range, and despite his pleasing frame, it just wasn’t the fashion, and his face wasn’t one to exactly write odes about. Still, he had high ratings from his trainers.

Jaehwan let the card go. The toy hadn’t moved, his back straight, shoulders back, eyes still downcast, though his head wasn’t tipped downward at all. His lashes were long and dark, casting shadows over his pale cheeks. 

"Look at me," Jaehwan ordered, and the toy’s eyes raised, showing they were dark and catlike in both shape and feeling. His stare was heavy, intimidating. It wasn’t the usual sort of gaze a toy had, it spoke of defiance, which didn’t reflect what the toy’s card said. 

"You don’t look like you’re thinking good, demure toy thoughts," Jaehwan said. "You look like you’re thinking about setting things on fire." The toy didn’t respond, just kept _staring_ levelly, unblinking. It was vaguely unnerving. Jaehwan wasn’t used to being unnerved. It sent a little thrill down his spine.

"Ah, milord!" a gruff voice said off to Jaehwan’s right, and he turned, head snapping to the side to see the toy’s handler coming over. He must have finished with the lady, as she was nowhere to be found. The handler was doing a slight shuffle in his haste, looking a little excited. No doubt he’d seen Jaehwan loitering that bit too long and was hoping he’d finally be able to make a sale out of this toy.

"Hello," Jaehwan said, smiling, friendly, open. One caught more flies with honey, after all. The handler stopped at his side, and he had to look up at Jaehwan. He was a middle aged man, fairly short, a bit portly. Nothing remarkable one way or another. 

"I couldn’t help but notice you looking over this toy for some time, milord, and I thought you should just know he is on sale for one hundred and ninety thousand pieces." The handler smiled, and he pulled off the harmless-familiar-caring-uncle charade very well, but Jaehwan wasn’t fooled. He was a businessman, and he just wanted Jaehwan’s money.

Normally at this point, Jaehwan would bow out, walk away, but something inside him wanted this toy, wanted to take him home, try him out, see what sort of personality was behind that gaze. See if he could break him. His interest had been piqued. So he’d have to play this game, and see what happened. 

Jaehwan raised his eyebrows deliberately, eyes flicking to the toy, who’d lowered his eyes again. "One hundred and ninety thousand pieces? He’s over half a decade expired, and he has a glare that could peel paint off the walls," Jaehwan said, loudly, confidently. He wasn’t bothered by the toy’s age, or his rather formidable aura, but if it would get the price lowered, he’d pick out everything that could be construed as a flaw. Not because he couldn’t afford what the handler was asking, but more just on principle. "He has the look of a toy that is fresh off the streets and not one that has been trained for years. I have half a mind to wonder if the ratings on his card are actually accurate."

The handler looked wounded, and it almost made Jaehwan feel a little bad. Almost. The toy didn’t react. "I am a reputable seller, milord! Why, the prince’s own toy came from my shop, I have no need to forge any ratings, nor would I!" He actually sounded a little insulted.

"Hmm," Jaehwan said noncommittally, turning his gaze from the handler back to the toy, whose eyes were still averted. "Why would you take on a trainee so late in the game, and one who has the face this one has?"

"He has the perfect temperament for a toy," the handler sniffed, and Jaehwan couldn’t keep from snorting. "It is true! I know he looks a bit fierce and his face isn’t the loveliest flower in the bouquet, but he is quiet and obedient, and is skilled with both hands and mouth. And he quite enjoys pain, more so than I usually see."

The toy swallowed, but no expression flickered across his face. It didn’t matter though, because it was enough of a reaction for Jaehwan’s imagination to kick into overdrive. He worked to keep his own face as unreadable as the toy’s. "The stamp in the corner of his card— it means this is his last year up on this market, yes?" Jaehwan asked. He’d been coming here too damn much with Wonshik, so he knew things about the selling and handling of toys that many other buyers did not.

The handler was not happy that Jaehwan was aware what that little red spiral in the corner of the toy’s card meant. "Yes," he said begrudgingly.

"What will you do with him, when he does not sell this year, as he has not sold in the last two years?" Jaehwan asked. The handler made some garbled noise, trying to protest, but Jaehwan continued without pausing. "Will you try and see if a whorehouse will take him, or perhaps if he’d be taken on as some sort of kitchen boy somewhere? He has a good build for that, I suppose." Jaehwan looked at the handler, finding he was turning slightly red. "You know they won’t give you a quarter of what you are asking."

The handler pursed his lips. "Will you make an offer?"

"Half," Jaehwan murmured. "I’ll give you ninety-five thousand, and you know that’s better than any other offer you’ll get later."

The handler was shaking his head, making indignant noises. "That is robbery, milord! I am aware that he is a bit too old, aye, but he is quality merchandise."

"But the _face_ ," Jaehwan said empathetically, gesturing. 

"The rest of him makes up for the face," the handler argued. "His training is impeccable, and his body is fit." The handler reached out, taking the edge of the toy’s robe and tugging it so it opened more, hanging off one shoulder slightly so Jaehwan could see his collarbone, the toned muscle of his upper arm. The toy’s pretty pale face pinkened, just slightly, a brush of color across his cheeks even though he didn’t move, his expression remaining blank. Jaehwan quite liked the effect.

Something must have flickered across Jaehwan’s face involuntarily, because the handler perked up a little. "Would you like to see more?" he asked, already reaching for the toy’s sash.

"I suppose it couldn’t hurt," Jaehwan said truthfully. He wanted to see partially because it was good to know what one was potentially buying, after all, but also because he was curious to see if the toy would react. How far could they push him, Jaehwan wondered, before he’d flinch.

The handler loosened the toy’s sash but didn’t undo it, shoving the sleeves of the robe off his shoulders, revealing a broad chest, slightly defined abs. The toy’s nipples hardened in the cool evening air, goosebumps rising on his exposed arms. "See?" the handler said, "he’s quite nice." 

_He is_ , Jaehwan thought to himself. He watched as the toy’s chest rose and fell a little faster, his breathing speeding up just slightly. The handler was making a show of fiddling with the sash, building anticipation, but Jaehwan wasn’t patient enough for such things. He reached out, knocking the handler’s hands aside and giving the sash a good yank. It came undone easily, and the robes fell to the ground in a clean bundle at the toy’s feet.

The toy’s entire face flamed red, but still he didn’t move, his expression itself unchanging. There were a few murmurs from behind Jaehwan as passersby noted what was happening. It wasn’t unusual though, to see something like this at an auction. So Jaehwan ignored it.

He gave the toy a sweeping glance from head to toe. His skin was so pale, and it looked smooth, soft. Jaehwan followed the line of his chest down, to the dip of his navel, the dusting of hair below it leading to the junction at his thighs. His hip bones were sharp, thighs and calves well shaped, and his cock wasn’t the most impressive Jaehwan had ever seen, but it was certainly not a disappointment. Nothing about this toy’s body was a disappointment. He was lovely. Jaehwan wanted to tie him to a bed and torment him until his emotionless facade broke, until he screamed and begged for mercy.

The handler looked very proud of himself, like the toy having a nice frame was a personal accomplishment. Jaehwan knew he was in trouble, but he was starting to be alright with it.

"Have him turn around," Jaehwan said, unable to stop himself from smirking slightly. He’d have given the order himself, but as the toy’s handler was present now, it was more polite to make the toy defer to him.

The handler motioned at the toy lazily, and he turned obediently, making no fuss despite clearly being embarrassed standing naked amongst a crowded market. Jaehwan could see the tips of the toy’s ears turning red from behind. His shoulders looked broader, when Jaehwan was looking at his back, the dip of his spine in shadow.

He had a nice butt. Jaehwan sighed heavily.

"You said he was obedient," Jaehwan murmured, wondering how far he could push this. "How obedient?"

The handler looked at Jaehwan levelly, like he was taking Jaehwan’s words as a challenge. "If I ordered him to suck your cock here, now, he would do so without question."

The idea made Jaehwan shiver, and he was tempted, so tempted, to ask the handler to prove it. But Jaehwan knew that would be a bit unfair, as if the toy were allowed to pleasure Jaehwan, it would ruin him for anyone else, if Jaehwan decided not to buy him. It would be backing the handler into a very tight corner, and Jaehwan didn’t want to be that much of an ass.

But the handler didn’t know that. And neither did the toy.

"May I?" Jaehwan asked, gesturing at the toy. 

The handler’s mouth twisted, but he nodded, murmuring, "Yes."

Jaehwan looked to the toy, who still had his very nice back facing them, his ears a delicious shade of red from humiliation. "Turn around," Jaehwan ordered, and the toy did so. His blush had creeped down his neck. "Come here." One step, two, then he was right in front of Jaehwan, very stubbornly not looking at him. "Kneel," Jaehwan said, and the toy did so, the motion smooth, practiced. He looked very pretty, on his knees at Jaehwan’s feet.

Jaehwan was a little annoyed that the toy wasn’t getting ruffled at all. Sure, he was turning progressively redder, and that was somewhat gratifying, but the handler was obviously very nervous. The toy, despite his obvious embarrassment, still had a very poised aura about him.

"Look at me," Jaehwan whispered, and toy did, tipping his face up, showing the extent of his blush. He glared up at Jaehwan viciously, but it looked less scary, now that he was naked, on his knees, and his face was as red as a tomato. It was almost cute. 

"He looks like he’d bite my cock off," Jaehwan muttered to himself, and the handler said something in reply, but Jaehwan tuned him out. He reached out, cupping the toy’s cheek, finding his skin was hot and soft and smooth and fuck but Jaehwan wanted to rub the tip of his cock over it, smear precome across this blushing skin. But not now, not now. Now, he simply swiped his thumb over the toy’s lips, and the toy’s mouth dropped open slightly, just enough so Jaehwan could press the tip of his thumb past his parted lips. The toy flicked his tongue against the pad of Jaehwan’s thumb, eyes fluttering shut.

Jaehwan withdrew his hand, turning back to the handler. "One hundred and fifteen."

——

"I can’t believe you bought a toy," Wonshik said for the _millionth time_.

Jaehwan examined the strap of the leather leash in his hand, telling himself that whapping Wonshik over the head with it would not be proper. He didn’t think it was long enough anyway, and with the other end looped loosely around his new acquisitions neck, he didn’t want to inadvertently tug on it. It wouldn’t do to mar that pretty pale throat.

Finally Jaehwan settled with simply saying, "You have said that a million times." 

"Because I _can’t believe you bought a toy_ ," Wonshik repeated. He turned when he heard the sound of horse hooves on the cobblestones, and Jaehwan saw his carriage being pulled around the front of the auction house, trundling towards them. 

"Finally," Jaehwan muttered as the carriage was pulled to a stop in front of them. It wasn’t as impressive as some of the other carriages outside the auction house, but his horses were good, healthy, and the carriage itself wasn't new but it was fine and in pristine condition.

His driver hopped down to open the side of the carriage door, while a servant from the auction house rushed forward with a small chest to tie down at the back of the carriage. In the chest were some simple items his toy had come with, as the handler informed him. Jaehwan imagined, hoped, that there were some more robes in there. He had belatedly realized that a toy would need more than a place to sleep and sustenance. There would be a slew of items he’d need to buy.

Jaehwan jerked his head, indicating Wonshik should go ahead, and Wonshik rolled his eyes but silently climbed into the carriage. Jaehwan gave the leather leash in his hand a little tug, murmured, "Go in," and the toy obeyed as silently as Wonshik had, but without the eye rolling. He seemed a little off kilter. Jaehwan imagined finally being purchased was somewhat ground shaking. He would recover himself soon.

Jaehwan tossed a coin to the servant that had brought his toy’s chest out, and then climbed aboard the vessel himself. Wonshik had sat himself on one side, while his toy had sat on the opposite seats, and Jaehwan wavered for a split second before he ended up wedging himself beside Wonshik, who grumbled. Jaehwan wanted to watch his toy though, wanted to catch any emotions flickering over his face. 

As of right now, the toy was simply sitting primly, his eyes staring down at his hands, folded in his lap.

The door to the carriage was slammed shut, and a few moments after that, they were moving, the carriage bumping slightly on the road. 

"Why are you so surprised I bought a toy?" Jaehwan asked, to pick up where they’d left off. "We’ve both expressed mutual interest in owning one. Just because you are heinously picky, doesn’t mean I have such impossible standards."

Wonshik had the gall to snort. "You are just as picky as me, that’s why I’m so surprised. We both wanted a toy in theory but the reality of it just never seemed like it’d match what we wanted."

Jaehwan pulled a face, giving a one shouldered shrug. "I wanted a toy that was well trained but didn’t lack personality, you know? And that seemed like a contradiction, since the training itself strips toys of their individuality. And I didn’t want a badly trained toy." Jaehwan looked across the carriage, studying the way the toy’s — _his_ toy’s — hair swayed with the motion of the carriage. "This one seems... interesting. He joined late. I have high hopes."

Wonshik didn’t say anything to that, simply looked thoughtful. Jaehwan got lost, for a few moments, in the sound of the wheels over the stone cobbles, the rocking motion of their movement, the way his toy’s chest was rising and falling, the slow blink of his eyes. 

Jaehwan shook himself. "I hope you find one," he murmured, and Wonshik blinked at him slowly. "A toy. I hope you find one that suits whatever ridiculous criteria you have."

Wonshik wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. Me too."

They spent the rest of the ride to Wonshik’s house in silence. Jaehwan knew when they’d arrived because the ride got slightly bumpier, Wonshik’s damn driveway needing a repavement. 

"I swear," Jaehwan complained, rubbing his back theatrically, "I’m going to stop giving you rides soon if you don’t get your driveway done."

"I figured if I left it long enough then eventually you’d get so sick of it you’d pay to get it done yourself," Wonshik said, grinning widely.

The carriage door opened, letting in the bright autumn sunlight. Wonshik hopped out before Jaehwan could thwap him over the head.

"Thanks for the ride, milord," Wonshik said, still laughing, and the carriage door shut once again, leaving Jaehwan and his toy alone in the carriage.

" _Hmph_ ," Jaehwan said, sitting back as the carriage began to move again, heading to his own home.

Through this whole thing, his toy still hadn’t moved. Jaehwan wondered what was going through his mind, if he was happy, or upset. 

"Look at me," Jaehwan ordered, his voice cracking like a whip. The toy did so, the reaction immediate, and he still looked terrifying. Jaehwan wasn’t afraid, not exactly, he knew, somehow, this toy would not harm him. But the instinct when faced with a glare that could curdle milk was to shrink back.

"Do you have a name?" Jaehwan asked. The toy shook its head, just slightly. Jaehwan knew he must have _had_ a name, before training, but those generally got left behind to Jaehwan’s understanding. The handlers would call toys by a number or a very short nickname. This toy, Jaehwan’s toy, had a number on its card which Jaehwan supposed had been his name for his training period. 

But Jaehwan wasn’t calling him that, nor was he going to press for the toy’s original name, since he hadn’t offered it when Jaehwan had asked. So that meant Jaehwan got to name him.

"Oh, the possibilities are endless," Jaehwan muttered. "But I don’t want to name you something godawful, like Augustus or Edgar. That would be punishment to me as much as it would be to you." He looked at the toy, who blinked slowly back at him, his eyes uptilted and catlike. It made Jaehwan flash back to the cat he owned as a child, black and sleek. 

"I had a cat named Leopold when I was a child," Jaehwan said, tilting his head to the side as he considered if the name suited his new toy. "We called him Leo. I like the name." 

He held the toy’s gaze for long seconds that bled into one another, stretched on and on. Fuck, the toy was so pretty, in such an odd way. When he had put his robes back on, he’d had to do so quickly, and they weren’t exactly pristine, slightly wrinkled around the sash, a bit uneven over the shoulders.

"Leo," Jaehwan murmured, nearly crooning it, and the toy’s chest hitched. Jaehwan supposed that would work. "Do you like it?"

The toy nodded, the motion slight, and Jaehwan knew they’d have to have a talk, at some point. A talk about how when he asked a question, he wanted to hear the answer, the real answer, and not what the toy thought he wanted to hear. But they’d have that conversation another time. Right now, Jaehwan had just come to the striking realization that he’d never heard his new possession’s voice. And he wanted to.

"So I’ll call you Leo, then," Jaehwan said, finalizing it. "And you’ll call me...?"

The toy swallowed. For a second, Jaehwan wondered if he was mute.

"Master," Leo said, his voice soft and high and feathery. It was such a gentle sound but it hit Jaehwan hard, causing his stomach to swoop, his chest to hitch. The toy looked away, then. 

Jaehwan felt hot. There was a blush across his own face, he was sure, and his heart was pounding. How had that little sound affected him so. It was bouncing around his head. 

"Come here," Jaehwan said, pleased when his voice was steady. Leo faltered, clearly unsure what Jaehwan had meant, so Jaehwan spread his legs, showing clearly that he wanted the toy kneeling on the carriage floor at his feet. 

Leo obeyed smoothly. Though there wasn’t a lot of room for him to kneel on the floor, he managed. It was nice, having him back at Jaehwan’s feet, between his legs. 

It hadn’t been a long time, exactly, since Jaehwan had last had sex. He was rich and relatively attractive and a definite flirt. He got his share. But it had been a long time since someone had stirred him, the way this toy did. This toy with his soft voice and expressionless face.

"Put your hands on my thighs," Jaehwan whispered, and Leo obeyed, spreading his hands over Jaehwan’s slim thighs. The warmth of his skin bled through Jaehwan’s dress pants. 

They’d be home soon, they didn’t have time to do anything. And Jaehwan didn’t want their first time to be like this, rushed and cramped. He wanted to string the toy out, take him apart and see how he ticked. 

Jaehwan reached a hand out, threading it through the toy’s hair. It was coarse, and Jaehwan couldn’t wait to have it against his skin. "Say it again," he said.

Leo blinked at him, once, before he realized what Jaehwan meant. "Master," he said obediently. He still looked ready to commit murder, but the look was so at odds with his mannerisms, his sweet high voice, the reverent tone.

Jaehwan scratched lightly at the back of Leo’s head. "Your handler said you liked pain," he murmured, and he felt Leo shiver. His hand clenched in Leo’s hair, tugging lightly, and Leo’s eyelids fluttered at the sensation. "What sort of pain?" Jaehwan had only mild experience in pain play, but he’d happily dip in further, if it turned his toy from stoic and poised into a gasping mess.

Leo wet his lips, his tongue small and pink. "Everything they gave me, I enjoyed. I know I could take more."

"What did they give you?" Jaehwan said, finding his voice had lowered to a whisper and that he was leaning forward unconsciously. 

"They couldn’t do anything extreme, because they did not wish to leave scars," Leo whispered back. "They would hit the backs of my legs with a slim cane in punishment, before they realized I did not mind. After that they pushed my limits, as best they could."

"So you enjoy being hit with switches," Jaehwan said. They had some of those at the house. Jaehwan had never enjoyed the sensation, but he wouldn’t mind inflicting it. But— "What about hands?" he asked. "I confess, my wrists are somewhat delicate, and the idea of slapping anyone around in that regard does not appeal to me."

"I can take being slapped," Leo said, flatly like they were discussing something dull. "I did not enjoy being hit in the face, but it did not bother me either."

"What about—" Jaehwan bit his bottom lip, "crops? Or whips." 

Leo’s fingertips twitched against Jaehwan’s thighs. It was slight, and Jaehwan almost missed it. "They never could," Leo whispered. "They were too afraid of cutting my skin, of leaving scars that would lower my value." Leo’s mouth snapped shut, lips pursing for a beat as if he wanted to say more, and then the expression was gone.

"Say it," Jaehwan ordered, and Leo looked a little concerned, before that expression too faded. "I want to know."

"I wanted it," Leo said, ever soft. "I wanted to try being hit with... more. I’ve known for a long time that I liked pain. Among other things." 

"Other things?" Jaehwan asked, frowning slightly, and a bit of color rose to Leo’s cheeks. It made Jaehwan flash back to the auction hall, to Leo on his knees, naked and humiliated. He had seemed somewhat— worked up, over that. Jaehwan had put it down to the embarrassment, but maybe—

"Did you like it, when I— made a show of you?" Jaehwan asked, and Leo looked down, looked away. Ah. So he liked being humiliated, being brought low.

"I did not say you could look away," Jaehwan said, and Leo immediately looked back up. That would be a habit he would want to break early on. He wanted Leo to look at him. He wanted those pretty eyes on him always. "Toys aren’t supposed to have wants, are they?"

"We are vessels for our master’s desires," Leo whispered. "The wants of our master must be our own."

"But you want, don’t you Leo?" Jaehwan asked. Things were beginning to click in place. "It’s why you sold yourself over, isn’t it? You wanted to be used, wanted to be at the mercy of someone, someone stronger." He sat back, letting his hand slip out of Leo’s hair. "You smart manipulative little thing. You found your kink and made a life out of it. I must say, I admire how wholly you threw yourself into the endeavor."

Leo was blushing slightly, looking gloriously surly without meaning to. His face hadn’t _moved_. How could he convey so much without moving his face. 

"So, pain," Jaehwan said, smirking. "I can do that, I think I’d quite like to do that, if it gets you to scream in that sweet little voice of yours. But, oh, my clever little pet, I’m going to make this hard on you. If you thought you weren’t going to have to work for your own pleasure because you wanted this, craved this, you were mistaken. Toys, after all, need permission from their masters to come. So you may enjoy the journey, but I, and I alone, decide whether you get to arrive at your destination or not, so to speak."

Leo didn’t look frightened. He simply looked as he usually did, serene. But Jaehwan could feel the anticipatory tremors running through him.

"I think you like that idea though," Jaehwan said, almost wry. "Of course you would."


End file.
